


Lust for life

by AlbertWeyn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bond is a Slave and Q is his master, M/M, Q write erotic poetry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 奴隶B x 贵族奴隶主QQ是一个写艳体诗而出名的诗人。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 5





	Lust for life

洗浴、熏香，在安静的午后享受他一个人的时光，再此之后坐在露台的藤椅上读着新买来的诗集。  
这本该是个再普通过不过的一天，当日落晚霞落进花园里那片池塘，他便起身伸了个懒腰，离开了露台。  
阿德莉亚想在晚些时候去市集上转一转，Q应允了这件事。他们的车架笼着灰紫色的帘子，阿德莉亚好奇地掀开帘子去看，到最后更是不顾Q的劝阻从车上跳下来，走到摊位上看着各种新奇的东西。Q不得不也跟着跳下来。  
阿德莉亚轻快的脚步慢了下来，她带着点怯意扭头去看Q，"哥哥……"Q追上她的步伐，站在了她身侧，"走吧，我们一起。"  
这边是贩卖奴隶的地方，面目狰狞的商贩挥着鞭子，反倒是那些跪在地上的奴隶，沉默着一声不吭，只有偶尔那些鞭笞超出接受范围他们才会低低泄露出一声痛吟。在Q他们经过时，这些贩子更加卖力地抽打奴隶，展示商品一样炫耀着，更有甚者直接拦住了Q的去路。  
"大人，这有一些新进的货色……"他谄媚地笑着，躬起身子，一边垂下头颅，一边踢了一脚旁边那个单膝跪着的奴隶——他的脸上沾着灰，侧脸上有一道伤痕，但他身上除了鞭子造成的伤痕外，就是一些刀伤，有些已经结痂。从这个人的体型来看，倒是像个角斗士，亦或是敌国战俘——男人的手撑在地上，他健壮的肌肉线条上有着大大小小的鞭痕。那双鹰一样锐利、直视着Q的眼神把他与这里跪着的所有人区分开来。  
"他多少钱？"Q歪头打量着这个奴隶，对方看到他时也没有避开视线，而是继续打量着他。"这个……"商贩为难地低头看了一眼，又赶忙笑着说："这家伙是个不好调教的硬骨头，这边这些……""我就要他了。"他的表情有些不悦，皱眉盯着那个商贩。倒是这半跪着的奴隶惊异地看着他，似乎不理解他为什么做出这样的选择。  
"不过他的价格不便宜。"很显然Q和阿德莉亚的装扮属于贵族阶层，自然是能多要些钱绝不会少要。  
Q扔给他一个钱袋子，那商贩打开一看，顿时喜笑颜开，这样的价格远远超出了他的想象，他也没想到这么一个难搞的奴隶也能卖出这么好的价钱。  
不等Q说话，阿德莉亚就拿出她别在腰间的小刀割断了绑住奴隶的绳子，递给他了一块帕子，"擦擦你的脸。"  
奴隶随着车子走，而Q仍是拉着阿德莉亚走在前面，直到阿德莉亚的手里拿满了东西，她便塞给Q，而Q也并不阻止，只是把一部分东西塞给了这个奴隶。  
晚些时候他们回到了住宅里，Q换了一身米色的袍子，光着脚踩在暗红色的地摊上，"过来。"奴隶看了他一眼，沉默地跟在他身后。  
"我得给你取个名字。"  
"我有名字。"  
他第一次听到这个人开口说话，而一个有名字的奴隶对他来说更是奇怪。  
"James，James·Bond。"  
玻璃杯里盛着一些酒，Q取了两个杯子，把其中一杯递给了Bond。"你不是个奴隶。"他很笃定。  
"为什么？"Bond好奇地问，却一点也没有对主人的敬意。  
Q没有回答，他抿了一口酒，"不过……既然你是被我以一个奴隶的身份买回来……你就得按着奴隶的标准来——奴隶。"他将唇角的笑意隐藏在杯子后面，"除非我允许，否则你不能拥有你的名字。"  
外面忽然起风，吹起窗帘，吹熄了桌子上的蜡烛，屋里归于一片黑暗。  
"是的，主人。"  
等到Q喝完最后一口酒才出声，"跪下。"  
黑暗里隐隐约约的人影一动不动。  
Bond冷着脸，他知道这种抵抗可能会带来什么结果，或许是比鞭笞更严厉的刑罚……"我都说了，"他看不见Q，只能听见对方的笑声从前面传来，"你不是个奴隶。"  
"好吧。"Q叹了口气，但他的语气没有任何的愤怒，"反着我也不需要你干些别的什么——我只是需要一个人帮我打点家务就够了，不过外出的时候你还是需要以奴隶的身份，怎么样？"  
"你不要求别的？"  
"别给我惹麻烦，Bond。"  
玻璃杯被搁在桌子上，Q起身拍了拍袍子上的褶皱，经过Bond身边时停顿了一下，"好好清洗一下你自己，等会到我房间来。"  
这样的话让Bond不禁怀疑起Q是否对他有其他的要求，不过他仍是去洗了个澡，至于是谁在水池边上放了一块浴巾他并没有看到。  
贵族做派在Q身上并未过多显露，他看上去更像诗人或是哲学家一类的人物，周身萦绕着迷雾与神秘。Q的卧室里像这间宅子的任何地方，角落或是地下堆着书，草纸和笔随意扔在窗台前的桌子上，月光落进来，在桌面扫开一片明亮。  
Q从柜子里拉出来毯子随手摊开铺在了他床边的地下，"你就睡这儿了。"他没理会Bond的动作，看起来是累极了，扑到床上倒头就睡。  
不过那道人影没有立刻去睡觉，他在床尾打量了Q好一阵子才去睡觉。  
第二天清晨，Bond刚醒来没多久Q也从床上坐了起来，他的声音还有点没睡醒的意味。"今天我会告诉你，你平时需要做点什么。"  
他带着Bond熟悉了宅子的每个房间，把平时要做的事情一一交代清楚。等到结束这一切，Q迫不及待地拿起矮桌上的茶壶，给自己倒了一杯茶。"天气太热了，你要来一杯吗？"Bond摇头，他看着白天里这座房子的样貌，问道："我好奇你的工作是什么？"  
Q放下杯子，仰躺进旁边的椅子里，他闭着眼吐了口气，好半天才开口道："这会与你要做的一些事情有关。你会写字对吧？我注意到了那些茧子。"  
他点点头，不知道对方要让自己做什么。  
"我是个诗人，不过我的作品不太受同行的喜爱——"他抬眼看着Bond，绿眼睛泛着调皮的色泽，"艳体诗什么的，有点让他们没法接受。"  
"你就替我把那些草稿再工整干净地誊写一遍。"  
Q的下午茶时间一过，他就拉着Bond到了书房，把桌子上整理好的一摞纸交给对方，"抽屉里有足够的纸，我要去睡一觉，等我睡醒我希望你已经抄完了它们。"  
Bond在桌子前坐下，拿起第一张纸。  
"我顶礼膜拜你的全部。  
在我的指尖，在我的掌心。  
让你的身体嵌进我的怀抱。  
让我的欲望在你背后留下发红的伤疤。  
你的词句，  
你的喘息，  
从你的身体中涌进我干涸的心。  
你的吻、你的吻。  
这即是我唯一所求。"  
他流畅的抄写纸上那些词语，偶尔被涂抹划线拉掉的句子里还能看清一两个词，他不禁好奇着Q写诗时是什么样子——每一首诗上的署名都只有一个Q。  
"他在清晨里吻我，  
我的思绪却全部在他的身体上。  
暴风雨掌控着我的理智和身体，  
接连不断的浪潮让我尖叫。  
冰冷的眼神和粗暴的手法点燃我的骨骸，  
我只想要他再一次击碎我。  
……"


End file.
